Kai's New or Old Love
by kyasurinhiwatari
Summary: Kai Hiwatari’s memories were lost when he left the abbey. All he knows is that he has a grandfather named Voltaire, he grew up in the abbey, and there’s an evil man named Boris out to get his bitbeast. But... what if he still has a family? KaiOC; Mar/Ray
1. Guess Who's Back

•

**Hi there, thanks for reading!! Im new and this is my first fic, hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!**

--

Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back

Kai Hiwatari was walking to his home with his head to the ground. He almost didn't want to return to the dark mansion he resided in. It had a lonely, almost forlorn look to it. Yes, he, Kai Hiwatari, thought it was lonely. Now you know it's bad. He let out a sigh as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

It had been three years since his grandfather had been sent to prison. He didn't even like him, but at least with his orders it wasn't so quiet. Now all he had were the servants, and they quake in fear every time he so much as looked at one of them. Not that he didn't like people fearing him. It was nice to know that he was in control. Its just that , even the ice prince needs some form of communication. The only time he got any was when he went over to train the bladebreakers, and that was getting less and less. The tournament was still a year away. Even he had to admit it was a bit early to start pushing them hard.

Ray was worried about him, he knew. The nekojin had mentioned several times that he should stay at the dojo more often. "Even you need someone to talk to every now and then," he had told him on so many occasions that Kai had lost count. But Ray had his own life to worry about. He still hadn't gotten together with his pink haired teammate. Kai hand to snort at this. Everyone, besides the long haired boy himself, could tell she loved him. She had even been crashing their practices a lot lately. Yes, Ray had to much on his plate to worry about his cold teammate.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he had made it up his long driveway. He stopped short when he saw a strange limo parked in front of his front door. Hesitantly, he opened the door, and gasped (a/n: Kai gasping, to cute!) when he saw who was sitting on his living room couch.

"Hello, Grandson," his grandfather said icily. He stood up, along with Boris and a man he didn't know. "It's been a long time."

"Grandfather!" was all Kai could grind out. He eyed all three men with his hand perched above his blade. He was ready to fight his way out, if necessary.

"Relax Kai, I only want to talk," his grandfather told him. Kai's only response was a sharp nod. He kept his hand on the blade, not trusting the old man for a second. "Do you remember Ronald, my business partner?" When Kai shook his head he explained, "He has worked with me for years. He is the only person in Russia that has more power than me. He is the one that got me out of jail. Since then I feel the need to inform you, Kai, that I have gotten engaged. My fiancé is a bit upset that you want nothing to do with our family. I have a request for you Kai. I want you to go to Ronald's granddaughter's house for about a week. You have a year before the tournament, giving you plenty of time. I'll even let you bring some friends, Elizabeth loves people. What do you say?" With that he stopped and gave Kai an expectant look.

"Hell no! Why should I do anything for you? Now get out." Kai snarled out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, all right. I just thought you might want to learn more about your parents. After all, Boris said you'd lost all memory of then," Voltaire said, making a sad face (a/n: yeah, I don't buy it either)

"And how would I do that?" Kai asked. He couldn't help himself. He admitted that it would be nice to know something, anything about them.

"Why don't you ask you brother?" The gray haired Russian said, the well known Hiwatari smirk beginning to appear across his face.

"BROTHER!!"

**Yay, 1 chapter up!! Hope you liked. I bet the words who's his brother, will he accept,and what will the guys think, are going through your minds. Yep well if you want to know, then look for the next chapi!! Of course if no one likes it I might not even bother so r&r plz!**

**Kyasurin out!!**


	2. Let's Go!

**Hi, yeah it's me again. I finally got the second chapter done. Didn't take me to long. I was on a role. Hope you understand the story better with this.**

Chapter 2: Let's go!

"YOU"RE GOING TO WHAT?!" all the Bladebreakers yelled at once. As soon as Kai's ears stopped ringing, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. All his _friends_ had astonished looks on their faces. Tyson and Maxes mouths had hit the floor where they sat in front of him. Ray sat a little way back, with Mariah only a few feet away. Neither one looked very happy. The Chief had gone to America to research beyblades with Mrs. Judy, with Daichi tagging along for the trip. As soon as they heard, he knew they would have similar reactions. Heaving a sigh he decided to go on.

"I said I'm going to stay with Ronald's, Voltaire's business partner, granddaughter," he said, slightly annoyed.

"You can't be serious Kai," Ray said in a reasoning voice. "How do you know this isn't some trap set up by Boris? The whole thing feels kinda funny to me. How much do you know about this Ronald and his granddaughter?"

"Ronald's just the kind of evil old man my grandfather would get involved with, trust me. Besides, I looked it up; he does have more power in Russia than my grandfather. As for his granddaughter, she's twenty-seven, lives in my parent's old house, which she bought from my grandfather, and apparently has been raising my _brother_ ever since my parents died. That's all I need to know, and I'm going!"

"Well that settles it then," Tyson said getting up. "We're coming with you Kai! You know there's no way in hell we're letting you put yourself in that kinda danger without backup do you?"

With that Mariah stood up. "I'm going to. I can't let another White Tiger, even if he is former, do this without me!"

Kai had to hide a smirk as Ray began to argue with her. This was exactly what he knew would happen. Win or loose, his team had his back. He just hoped he could do this, even with their help.

.

**"**This is the address Master Kai." Kai looked up upon hearing his butler's voice. He and the rest of the team had packed up and left the day after his announcement. They were pulling into a long driveway when they were stopped at the gates.

"State your name."

"Kai Hiwatari"

The gates opened and his butler pulled onto the driveway. In front of him was a mansion built similar to his own and just as big. The only difference was there were flowers everywhere. _This house looks so cheerful, so content. Could there really be people related to me in that house. How can people with such bad blood be happy? _He let his head drop down.

"Cheer up Kai," Ray said with a smile. "There's always a chance you might actually like these people. They could be the family you've never had. We shouldn't have put all that stuff in your head about this being a trap. You can't judge people you've never met, can you?"

_If only you could be right, Ray, if only. _

.

They walked up to the large door. Kai looked up at the beautifully carved dove the knocker was shaped as. It looked more inviting than the golden lion's head that marked his own door. To top it off, there were flower pots on each side of the door, filled with pink and white flowers for a homey look.

Kai took a deep breath as his butler pulled out of the drive. _So this is it. We're really stuck here for a week. I hope this really isn't some kind of trap. _His hand shook as he reached up to take the knocker. One, two, three… The door was opened slowly and an older woman stood in front of him. She looked slightly familiar. Even with her age she still had her shape. She had black hair that had a white streak through the center. She was dressed in a black and white maid's dress that came to the shins.

"How may I help you?" Kai had to flinch when he heard the oh to familiar Russian accent. But he slowly relaxed at her gentle face.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari, I was told to…"

"KAI! Is it really you?" She put a hand up to his cheek, causing him to move slightly away. "Yes, it is. I don't know why I couldn't see it. You don't remember me, do you? My name is Snickers, and I helped raise you when you were a little baby. You called me Nahnny. Never mind that, come on in, Ms. Elizabeth will be here shortly. You may wait in the living room until she gets home."

Snickers led then down a dimly lit entrance way. It would have even felt cold, if it hadn't been for the pictures on the wall. They were all so happy and full of life, even though Kai hadn't been able to get a good look at the faces.

They came into a large living room. There were paintings of people he didn't know and even more of flowers on the wall. There were two couches that were huge and seemed comfortable, and about four recliners. They were all a dark colors, but the light from the huge glass door at the back brought them to life.

"Please make yourself at home. I'll go call Elizabeth, and see how long it will be until her flight arrives." With that, she twirled around and walked away.

The rest of the team went to try out the furniture. They seemed to disappear when they sat down.

"Oh my God! This furniture has to be the softest I've ever used. Forget a bedroom, I'll just sleep here." Tyson sighed out as he closed his eyes and started to drift off.

Kai rolled his eyes at him. Tyson could be comfortable on a rock. He slowly made his way toward the glass wall. He had to do a double take at what he saw. He had expected to see a plain back yard with a few ugly trees, like his own. Instead, there were kids toys scattered everywhere. A little ways off, there was a huge in ground swimming pool. He felt a wave of jealousy. If he really did grow up here, he wished he could remember. Maybe his life wouldn't be so lonely if he could. The kids living here certainly weren't.

The sound of a door flying open snapped Kai out of his musings. He spun around hearing the words, "I'm home," shouted out. In front of the entrance way they had just used was the woman he assumed to be Elizabeth. He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

**Ooh. Finally finished with chapter two!! I know it was really short. The next 1 will be to. I'm going to introduce all the OCs. And there is quite a few. Don't worry once that's out of the way I'll get on with the story! PLZ don't give up on me! R&R! **


	3. Meet the Family!

**Yay! My first review, thank you ****aquaanime****, you've inspired me!**** Yeah, not the longest story, I know. But it's going. Plz keep reading. This chapter is basically introductions, but I think it's important. **

Chapter 3: Meet the Family

Kai stared in astonishment, as a soft smile graced bright pink lips. He knew his grandfather was up to something, but he could have at least hired someone that looked the part. This girl couldn't be 30. She didn't look 25. Her eyes were a pretty hazel, and her hair was light brown, cut above her shoulders. The only thing that really stood out was the blue spots in her hair. She had on a pink dress that came to the shins, and an overly sparkly scarf. He supposed it was the latest fashion. _Probably what she spent grandfathers money on._ Besides, even with heels she was barley five foot five. She slowly looked over all the bladers before landing on him.

"Kai, it's been so long. I can't believe how much you've grown. If you didn't look so much like your parents, I might not have known who you are!"

_So she's done her homework._ He had to admit he was surprised at the motherly tone she had used. He was even more surprised when she came up to him and hugged him. He began to feel a little high inhaling her sweet perfume.

"You'll have to excuse my wardrobe. I just flew in from my Europe, where my latest fashion show was." She said, smiling a smile he had some trouble calling fake.

"Oh! So you're a model?" Mariah asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, I don't have the body for that, ha ha. I'm the designer. I travel all over doing fashion shows. Except for in Japan. It's the only place I can escape the fans!"

"Why would you want to get away from fans?!" Tyson asked bewildered. Kai had to admit that if she was telling the truth, she had the right idea. She, on the other hand just laughed it off.

"You must be hungry. How bout some supper?"

"Yes!" Tyson jumped in the air immediately. "I'm starving, let's get to it!"

Elizabeth laughed, and Kai had to admit it was warm. She turned her smile toward him at that moment. "Snickers will get right to setting the table. The food was prepared early. My grandfather said to make a feast, but it might take awhile to get it all on the table. Would you like to reintroduce yourself to the rest of the family?

Kai felt a little apprehensive. He had known he would have to face his brother sooner or later, but not this soon. Elizabeth, seeing his look said slowly, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait on your brother and the rest of my siblings until later. They all have to fly in from other countries."

He managed to loosen up a bit. That didn't sound too bad. Reluctantly he nodded, he was curious about the rest of his unknown family.

Elizabeth took that as a go ahead. She walked gracefully over to the stairs and called out, "Guys, come on down, you need to greet the new member of the family." Kai wasn't sure why that made him feel at home here. He supposed it was because he had never felt as though he had anyone but his team. He heard rustling up stairs, and several kids came down. He was surprised at the number of them, and by the looks on their faces, so were his friends.

Elizabeth giggled at them. "My parents really wanted to populate the Earth didn't they, ha-ha? And that's only part of us, like I said. Anyway, I guess I should introduce you to all of them. Let's start with the oldest and go down, shall we? The two boys here are Greg and Hunter. They're twins if you can't figure it out. They play baseball in the States. Greg's the catcher and Hunters the pitcher. They make an unstoppable team!"

The boys she was talking about were a good head shorter than Kai. They both had on jeans and a tee-shirt, with baseball caps on their heads. Their faces were identical, with hazel eyes and plain light brown hair. The only difference was that Hunter had longer hair that came to his ears, while Greg's was cut short and spiky. They were well built and obvious athletes.

"The girl next to them is Taylor. She's a year younger than the boys, but we call her the third twin because she always tagged along with her brothers. Of course, if you couldn't guess, her sport is softball, but her talent is hitting and running. Best on the team if you ask me."

The girl next to them was holding a tiny baby**. **She only came to her brothers' shoulders, and a few facial features were their only resemblances. She had hair cut short like her sister's, but was a yellow blond and her eyes were an ordinary blue.

"Next is Morgan. She's eight. Kinda the oddball in age, I know. She acts as a mother to her sisters though."

Kai had to drop his gaze a few feet to look at her. Even though she was a good two years younger than Diachi, she was only a few inches shorter, sowing just how short he was. Another tiny girl was holding her hand, proving her motherly instincts. She was definitely the oddball, but not because of her age. She had hair as sort as the other two girls, but it was brunette and curly (A/N: think the doll's hair that you can never comb). While the others had a peach skin, hers was a slightly dark tan.

"The two look-a-likes are Chancy and Abigail. They're still in the do-everything-together stage, so don't be surprised if you can't tell them apart."

She had a point, the two girls not only looked alike; they had on the same pink shirts and jeans. Both were hazel eyed and blond haired.

"This little imp," she said moving her hand to point at the tiny girl clinging to Morgan's hand, "is Mary Lynn. She's the only one of my mom's children to really inherit our great-grandmother's neko-jin looks."

Ray and Mariah gasped in surprise and leaned in for a closer examine the child further. She definitely had their dark skin, with black hair tied in two braids down the sides. Her eyes were the same yellow cat eyes they all shared, and when she smiled up at Mariah, he could see two tiny fangs sticking out. He also noted she had on an outfit strikingly familiar to Mariah's old one (A/N: first season, minus the jacket).

"and last but not least is baby Briley." She said taking the small pink bundle from Taylor, and pulled back the blanket. They could see a little head of light brown hair. The child's eyes were opened and she looked straight at Kai. She smiled, but didn't make sound. Elizabeth cuddled her close, and cooed "She's such a good baby." Seeing the look of maternal love on Elizabeth's face made Kai's heart get a strange, stinging longing for his own mother.

A few awkward minutes later Snickers walked into the room. "Supper's ready Lizzy." Kai tilted his head slightly at the familiarity the servant used, but forgot it as they were seated around a huge table. All the bladers', minus Kai, eyes went wide at the amount of food. Tyson immediately dug in. Kai rolled his eyes. He was going to be sick tomorrow. The children chattered amongst themselves, and the bladers did the same. Kai felt strangely at home in this place.

Suddenly, Elizabeth stood up. "Look who's finally home!" With a squeal she launched herself around the table and into the arms of a younger girl. Then she shifted over to the man standing behind her. The girl had a bright smile on, and a soft expression. She was wearing a dress that looked like a yellow nurse's uniform. She had odd light brown eyes that had a calm glow to them. Her hair was straight brunette, clipped short in the back getting longer in a smooth line as it went to the front, ending just below the chin. (A/N: I don't know what you call it. It's the new style) Like Elizabeth, she had blue in her hair, only it was a streak, half an inch long, in the front the left side.

The man next to her was still in his (A/N: insert favorite team) football uniform. Even under his pads, Kai could tell he was muscled, and sharply shaped. He had intense hazel eyes and hair just like Elizabeth's, blue and all, cut short into spikes.

"Kai, meet my sister Aimee' and my brother, Joey. They both just flew in from America. Aims here has been studyin medicine, while Joey's on the football team."

"Nice to meat you Kai," they both echoed, bowing slightly. He nodded at them, but remained silent. They agreed to sit at the table, but explained that they had eaten on the flight. Kai listened halfheartedly as they caught up. They weren't talking about anything important; he supposed it was a sibling thing. He looked away quickly. Would his brother and he have had that kind of relationship had he not grown up in the abbey? He looked back up when he heard his name. Aimee was looking at him expectantly. Had she asked him something?

"She asked you where you've been living," a voice whispered softly behind him. He glanced back in time to see Snickers smile sweetly at him. Turning around he faced Elizabeth.

"I stay at Tyson's dojo during the world championships, to keep the team in shape. After it's over I stay at the school dorms. Other than that, I'm at my grandfathers mansion."

This time Elizabeth spoke up, her eyes had that maternal glow in them again. "You can always stay with us Kai. We would be happy to have you." When she saw his guarded look, she was quick to add, "Don't worry about your grandfather or anyone else from Biovolt. They don't come around here, and I have no intention of letting them start! I only agreed to this because of you."

A darkness had come into her voice when she spoke of Biovolt, though it had gone away when she mentioned doing it for him. _So she has something against the place too. _Curiosity plagued him. What had his grandfather done to this family? He wanted to ask, but she didn't appear to want to talk about it.

"Always the mother hen Elizabeth_._"

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. It was a girl, younger than Elizabeth and Aimee, yet older than himself. She was about Aimee's height, though taller in her heals. She was dressed in a dark blue shirt, and black jeans. He could see that her hair was the color of Elizabeth's, but it was run through with blue streaks. She had two curls that went down the sides of her face. The rest was pulled back into a ponytail that was basically one long curl. She had a snarl on her face.

"Mackenzie! Wipe that frown off your face this instant! Please forgive her; she's not a people person. It's what I get for letting her take ultimate fighting lessens on a _secret _island. This is my next sister, Mackenzie. And speaking of you, where is Adam? I know he was supposed to come in with you!"

"I'm right here," The voice sounded surprisingly like Kai's own. He turned his head to look behind Mackenzie, and made eye contact with a boy that looked so much like him it was frightening. It took him a moment to notice the differences. The boy was taller and obviously older, his eyes were grey, and instead of being two-toned, his hair was slate all around. One of their main similarities was the indifferent look plastered on his face.

Elizabeth stood up again. "Kai, meet your brother. I know you two have a lot to catch up on, so let's go to the living room."

.

"Alright, _Brother, _I came here to ask you about our parents, so let's hear it."

"It's a shame you can't remember them yourself." His brother said icily, making Kai growl. "Relax, _Little Brother, _I didn't say I wouldn't tell you. I suppose you don't want to here all the lovey dovey stuff and I don't particularly want to tell it. Let's get to the point. They died nearly seven years ago. More importantly to you, I suppose, is that it was the year you ran away. Mom was shot when a man tried to kidnap you and Kay. She saved you, but didn't make it. Dad got drunk after that, and died in a car crash. It hurts doesn't it, knowing it's your fault our parents died. No wonder you blocked it all out.

Kai was careful to keep his cold appearance up. On the inside he was tearing apart. So it was his fault he hadn't known them, not his grandfather's. They had died because of him! He could see his friends were battling two emotions, anger at Adam and sorrow for him. He was snapped out of it when Elizabeth hit Adam on the head hard.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Adam James Hiwatari!" With that she took Kai into her arms. He felt strange in that position, but for some reason, he couldn't pull away. "Don't worry Kai," She whispered, "no one blamed you. Not even your father. It was just something that happened, and we have to move on."

He stayed in her embrace a moment longer, before straightening. Glancing at his brother, he was surprised to see a hint of remorse. "What did they look like?" He finally got the never to ask. Adam got up, and Kai thought he was ignoring him, when he returned with a framed picture. Kai came face to face with a happy family. He looked down at the two strangers. The man looked like a much older version of Adam, slate hair and gray eyes. The woman was short and petite, had deep blue hair, the color of Kai's was in the back, and her eyes were a beautiful mahogany. _That explains why my eyes change color from time to time._ The man had one arm around a picture of himself at around ten, and the other around what appeared to be a younger Adam. The Woman was holding a baby. He put his finger on the tiny figure.

"Who-"

"Well look who finally decided to come home. Got bored with your solitary life, did you."

Kai froze at the cold voice. He turned around, and his voice caught in his throat. In front of him stood the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, no older than Tyson. She was small and thin, yet still had curves in the right places. She was wearing white sweatpants with a blue stripe both sides. She had on a blue tank that showed off her flat stomach. Her hair was completely baby blue and in about the same stile as Mackenzie, only it had more volume, and the blue was so much lighter. Looking down at her face, he noted it was perfect as well, with full lips that had blue gloss on them. What attracted him mast were her eyes. They were a shade of light blue he had never seen before. (A/N: think Tala in season 1, but prettier, if it's possible.) What held him was the fact that the cold look on her face rivaled his own. It took a moment for his eyes to drop to the girl in her arms.

She looked to be about seven years old. The thing was, she was the spitting image of the woman in the picture. She turned her head to the side, and gave him a curious look. "Annie, why does that boy look like Adam?" she asked in that innocent little kid voice.

Everyone was quiet for a while. Then Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Well, looks like everyone's here now." Leaning down to Kai she whispered, "Kai, meet my sister, Kay, and… your sister, Sarah."

Kai felt his eyes go wide. No one had ever mentioned a sister!

**Ha, weren't expecting that were you? Well you'll just have to keep reading. Sorry if you found this boring. I felt you should learn about the characters. Don't worry it will get better!! BTW: the reason the family is so big is because I wanted Kai to have a bunch of people to warm to.**

**I feel the need to clear up the ages:**

**Kai- 17**

**Ray- 17**

**Max- 16**

**Tyson- 16**

**Chief- 16**

**Daichi- 10 I really don't know his age in relation to the others, so if I'm off please don't hate me! I luv him to you know! **

**Elizabeth- 30, she really is!**

**Joey- 26**

**Aimee- 25**

**Adam- 21**

**Mackenzie- 20**

**Kay- 16**

**Hunter & Greg- 14 Hunter born first**

**Taylor- 13**

**Morgan- 8**

**Abigail & Chancy- 5 Abigail born first**

**Mary Lynn- 3**

**Briley- 6 months**

**Whew that's a lot! I would like to know if I should have Daichi and Chief come back from America. I was thinking about making a really minor Daichi/Morgan, what you think? Vote on my pole on my profile! I would like your opinions! Well R&R **

**Kyasurin out!**


	4. Who the Hell Are These People!

**Hi there, I'm back! I've had some writers block, but I managed to get through this chapter. I tried to fix some spelling errors in my other chapters, but if you find any feel free to let me know! Hope you like!**

Chapter 4: Who the Hell Are These People?!

Kai was frozen on the spot. He had never expected this, but it was hard for him to deny when the girl looked so much like him. The blue haired girl bent down slowly and placed the girl on the floor. She immediately over to Adam and raised her hands. He scooped her into a tight hug, making her laugh happily. She turned her head to look at him again. "Bubba, who is that boy? I ain't never seen him afore." A smirk slid across Adam's face as he turned his head to Kai.

Before he could answer, Sarah was tugged out of his arms. "I think that's enough excitement for one day," Elizabeth said with a smile. Kai had to admit that if he wasn't good at reading people, he wouldn't have known it was strained. (A/N: it's already 12, so it's way past the little ones' bedtime.)

Adam sent her a heated glance but stood up as well. He took Sarah back and headed for the stairs. Aimee followed with Briley held tight against her. Joey threw Mary Lynn onto his hip while the others made there behind him. Kai watched them until they were out of view. His head was still spinning at the turn of events, and is friends looked even more confused than he was.

Elizabeth waited for a minute before speaking quietly. "Sarah has been with Kay for the last couple weeks. I'm sure she's very tired from the trip back. I thought she might take the news a bit better if she has a good nights sleep. Besides, you and your friends look a bit worn out from all this. Why don't I take you up to your rooms?"

Kai nodded numbly. Without thinking about it he followed her up the stairs. He barely noted that Kay was the only one of Elizabeth's siblings that had stayed behind. His friends followed close behind him as he reached the stairs. There were more pictures on the walls. As he passed them he realized most were of the people he had just met. They all seemed to be happy and all smiles in every one he passed. Reaching the top of the stairs, Elizabeth moved over enough for them all to come up before stopping. Kai looked down the hallway, but all he could see were closed doors, and another staircase leading up at the end.

"I'm afraid the only rooms open on this floor are at the end of the hall, on the other side of mine. The first only has one bed but it's a king, so it's more than enough room for three. Then we have one smaller room with a twin set up, for when Abby and Chancy decide to separate. The young lady can have that one. I was hoping you would stay in your old room, Kai." She pointed at the second door from the stairs.

Kai felt his shoulders tense. Why was she trying to separate him? He opened his mouth, but Elizabeth seemed to read his mind. "Oh, I'm not trying to keep you from your friends. I just thought you might want to stay in your room. You could probably fit two, while the rest stay together at the end of the hall."

Kai relaxed at her soothing words. He turned to look at Ray who nodded back. Then he addressed Tyson, Max, and Mariah. "Are the three of you ok with sleeping at the other end?" Tyson and Max nodded vigorously, while Mariah looked none to happy.

"Now wait a minute," She snapped out, "I want to stay with Ray! He's the only one I'm close to here, and it's not fair for you to separate us." With that she stomped her foot and looked at Ray, who threw his hands up and shook his head.

"You're the one that wanted to come in the first place…"

"Well," Elizabeth spoke up, " I don't approve of girls and boys rooming together unless they're family, but you could always stay with Kay in the room next to theirs," she pointed at the first door, "That is if it's ok with _you_." She turned her head to look behind her.

Kai was surprised to see Kay leaned against the back wall. Her eyes slid open to glance at her sister. "Whatever," she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Elizabeth seemed to take that as a yes because she turned and began to walk down the hall, gesturing for Max and Tyson to follow.

"If you need anything, my room's the second to last on the left. Don't be afraid to wake me," She threw over her shoulder.

Kai put his hand on the handle and slowly opened it. He steeped into a room in complete contrast to the rest of the house. It had black carpet, with dark blue walls. There were three huge dressers lining the wall, a king sized bed with a blue comforter that had a picture of Dranzer in the center, and a desk with several trophies he didn't remember winning. He heard Ray let out a 'wow' from behind him. Walking on into the room, he set his bag on the bed. Ray did the same, then sat down on the corner and looked around. Kai made his way over to two doors on the right. Inside one he found one of the biggest walk in closets he had ever seen although it was empty. The next was the bathroom

"What's over there, dude?" Ray asked from his seat. When Kai told him, he glanced to the left, "So what's that?" he asked pointing to another door. When Kai tried to open it, he found it was locked. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to look around his new, or old, room.

.

Mariah's POV

Mariah watched Ray follow Kai into the room and shut the door behind him. She suddenly felt lonely. She turned her head when she heard a door open, and saw Kay walk into her room. She followed her slowly and shut the door when she got inside. She had to suck in her breath at what she saw. The room had a lot of blue, but there were so many shades, it couldn't be tacky. The floor had a deep blue carpet, while the wall were a bright with a lighter shade. The bed was huge with a sea blue canopy, and the spread had a picture of a beautiful yellow nine tailed fox, that seemed to have electricity at the ends if its tails, and on its feet. There were more pillows on the bed than she cared to count, and each one was a different color blue.

"You'll pass out if you don't breath soon," Mariah started when she heard the voice. Looking back, she expected to find annoyance on the girls face. Instead she found it as blank as her voice had been.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Your room is lovely!" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. What a stupid thing to say! But Kay just nodded her head and lay down on her bed. Reaching behind her, the girl grabbed a cloth from the bedside table, and began to wipe off her face. Shock rippled through Mariah when the makeup came off to reveal four blue stripes just like Kai's only lighter.

"The stripes are the symbol of my mother's family, the Kajimizu. The name would have ended, had my father not taken my mothers maiden name. This is why I don't have Ronald's name, Krof. Kai's mother gave them to him, on honor of her friendship with my mother." She said it all in that same indifferent voice, never taking her eyes off the ceiling.

Mariah blushed, and hid her eyes under her bangs. She was ashamed that she had been caught staring again. _Damn! She must think I'm so rude! _Even while she was thinking that, her eyes drifted up to the girl again (A/N: there is no romantic hint here! Mariah is just curious). _Elizabeth was wrong, _she thought,_ Mary Lynn wasn't the only one with Neko-jin looks. _The girl's ears had a point to them, and even though her eyes were blue, the pupils were slit like a cat's.

Looking away her eyes caught on the glass figures on Kay's many dressers. Walking over, she took her time examining each one. They were all in the shapes of different animals and people. To Mariah they all had their own unique personality. In an attempt to break the stiff silence, she turned to Kay and said in her most cheerful voice, "These statues are amazing! Where on earth did you find them?"

"They're Russian," was the only reply. Mariah sighed when Kay shut her eyes. The girl was worse than Kai when it came to giving people the cold shoulder. Giving up on communication she asked where the bathroom was. Kay merely pointed toward a door she hadn't noticed. She changed quickly, and got into bed. _This is going to be a long week._

.

Kai's POV

Kai glanced around the table they had eaten at the day before. Elizabeth had called everyone to breakfast. He couldn't help but notice that his sister wasn't sitting next to Adam. Instead she was hanging on to Kay's every word as she talked to Mackenzie about something he was to far away to hear. Suddenly her head swiveled to him as though she had just remembered him.

"Hi, you're names Kai right. Elizabeth said you're the brother they always told me 'bout. I dint think I'd ever get to meet you." She said with a goofy smile. He glanced at Elizabeth. _So she wanted to tell her about me herself. That's either very devious or very courteous. _He nodded his head slowly.

"Yay!" She squealed, "I have two brothers now!"

Several of the others laugh, but he noticed a few stayed silent, his brother and Kay in particularly. Adam gave him a doubtful look while Kay was blank and unreadable. He felt as if he might want to keep an eye on them both.

"Are you a blader?" Sarah's innocent voice brought him back to the present. Tyson's shot up, and Kai growled a warning, but it was too late.

"Is he a blader? Of course he is! In fact he's one of the best in the world! Second only to me that is, he he!" His brother gave a loud snort, and a familiar smirk was on his face in a second. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You think you're good, do you kid? Well let's see what you've really got!" he stood up and held out a gray blade with black highlights. He jerked his hand for them to follow him, and then made his way to the stairs.

"Adam, Adam! Come back here this instant, we aren't done talking yet!" Elizabeth yelled after him before her eyes switched to Kay, "Aren't you going to say something?" Kay's response was getting up and following him. Tyson shot after them, leaving everyone else to follow more slowly.

They went to the third floor, where Adam led them to one of the many rooms. The Bladebreakers were astonished to see at least twenty small stadiums encircling a large one. Adam pointed at it, and then made his way to a wooden cabinet in the back. Tyson positioned himself on his side as Adam unlocked it and pulled out a strange staff that came to his shoulders. It was a straight black stick, and where his hand was, there was a pair of golden wings. On the top, a golden hawks head was carved with an arched neck. When he got to his place he locked his blade into a concealed part in the middle of the two wings.

"Tha-that's his launcher?!" Max gasp out.

"Oh well, I don't care how fancy it is, you're still going down!" _Tyson, that overconfidence is going to get you killed one day,_ Kai thought.

"Three, two, one. Let it rip!" Adam swung the stick sideways and the launcher flew up the stick and released the blade when it got to the end of the arch. Both blades circled each other, each trying to gain dominance. It became clear that neither one was going to give an inch. All they were doing was grinding their blades.

Tyson smiled, "You're pretty tough, I'll give you that, but it's time to end this! Go Dragoon!" The mighty dragon came out with a roar. _It's over, _Kai thought.

Adam smirked again, "So that's all you got, huh. The world championships must be lamer than I thought. Time to teach you what a real bit beast can do. Come from the shadows, Psymon! His blade erupted in a gray light, as a black hawk even larger than Dranzer came out. "Go Shadow Wave Attack! The bird flapped its wings what appeared to be shadows came from it. As soon as they hit Dragoon, waves of energy flew out and knocked Kai off his feet. When the smoke cleared Adams blade was spinning like nothing had happened, while Dragoon was sticking out of the far wall. Everyone but Adam and the five oldest of the Kajimizus were lying on the ground.

Adam caught his blade and laughed. The three eldest had apprehension written on their faces. Mackenzie was smiling smugly, while Kay was still impassive, although Kai thought he saw something like disappointment in her eyes.

Coldly she ground out, "You've lost your touch, Adam."

_Lost his touch! Who the hell are these people?_

**Yes, done. I hope you're all happy with this one. I know my back hurts from sittin' here so long! You can compliment, constructively criticize, or even flame, I'll take them all. If you have any suggestions let me know! R&R!!**

**Kyasurin out!**


	5. Albums

Hey guys, I'm back

**Hey guys, I'm back. I hope u liked the last chapter! I suppose its time for an update, although if no one is going to vote, I'll decide for myself… anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Albums

"Lost his touch, _lost his touch_! Are you out of your mind he just knocked the current world champion out of the dish, and all you can say is 'you've lost your touch?!" Max practically screamed out. Although his tone was heated, he seemed more shocked than really angry.

Kai was surprised when Kay simply shrugged her shoulders, and walked out the door. His friends just looked at each other dumbly, but he _knew _what was going on. His grandfather had put together a team of expert bladers to pose as his family. They were going to try to steel they're bitbeasts, while they were miles from home.

He reached for his blade, expecting to have to fight to save Dragoon, but Adam was already pocketing his blade. He turned away swiftly and went out, with Mackenzie following close on his heels. Aimee and Joey busied themselves helping the kids up and hurrying them out of the room. Kai narrowed his eyes as Elizabeth walked over to next to him. She reached her hand out to him, "Are you alri…" but he slapped her hand away, and snarled at her.

"I new something was up! Why didn't _Adam_ try to steal Dragoon when he had the chance?"

"Steal his bitbeast? What are you talking about?" She stepped back from him with a look of surprise, and what appeared to be anger. "Your friend was the one bragging about his skills. That was Adam's way of putting him in his place. I'll admit Adam can be cold, and even harsh, but he would never steal another person's bitbeast. How could you even suggest that?!"

Kai looked at her skeptically. "So you're saying, even if you had the chance, you wouldn't take our bitbeasts. Even though they are the most powerful in the world."

Elizabeth shook her head firmly. "We all have bitbeasts of our own. Ones that I imagine are more powerful than yours, if that battle meant anything. Besides, we would all be devastated if they were taken from us. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone."

Kai was at a loss for words. All he could do was look at her. Maybe he was wrong about them. Maybe this was just as his grandfather had said, and these people really had good intentions. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, Ray stood up and addressed Elizabeth:

"You'll have to forgive us. We've had so many attempts to take them; it's hard to trust people. We really didn't mean to insult any of you."

"I can accept that. I just get protective of my kids, you know? I raised Adam after your parents died, you know. Please, forgive my harsh words." With that, she held her hand out to Kai again. After some hesitation, he nodded and took it. Pulling him to his feet, she smiled brightly. Tyson walked over to stand next to him.

"If you don't mind my asking, if you have such powerful blading skills, why don't you compete in the tournament?"

"Oh we use to, a long time ago." She waved him off dismissively. "When our orders started to become things like stealing other bitbeasts, we all decided to walk. Besides, it's not fun when your only competition is on your team."

The Bladebreakers looked at each other. They could really relate to what they were saying. After all, they had run into that problem just last season. There was a pause for a moment, before Mariah spoke up:

"But why didn't you just break up, each of you going to a different team. You could build that team up through one competition, and then get back together, to face them in the next. That's what the guys did, and it worked out."

Elizabeth turned her head, getting a dark look in her eyes. "Well, we never got that far. You see, our other grandfather Joe Kajimizu is very high in the beyblading circle. Even more powerful than Ronald, and with more money to boot. Our sister, Kay is supposed to be his successor; he announced it the week she was born. Because of that, there was an assassination attempt on her life when she was only four. My only older sibling, Tom, jumped in the way of the bullet. After he died, our mother was frantic about her safety, and sent her to Russia with Boris.

Kai felt as if she had just dropped bombshell. "Wait, are you saying that she was trained at Biovolt like me?"

"Actually, she was sent to Biovolt with you… You see, you where there when it all happened. Your life had been in danger too. That's why you were sent there. Anyway, you left shortly after your parents died, but Kay was there for several more years. Then Boris tried to get her to take Black Dranzer. That's when we took her away from there. Mother wouldn't let us come home out of fear, so she bought this home from Voltaire. That's pretty much our story. None of us have bladed since."

She turned around and began to walk away. Kai felt his eyes follow her, but he was in his own world. There were so many thoughts whirling through his head. So he had been in Biovolt for his own protection. And that girl; she had been there too? Why couldn't he remember any of it? His thoughts came to a screeching halt when Mariah let out an unladylike snort.

"Well, don't expect Kay to tell you about it. You're better off talking to Kai when it comes to communication!" With that she stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms. _So talking isn't one of the girl's strong points, eh. That sounds familiar._

"I don't think we should ask any of them about it." Ray said from behind Kai, and when he turned to look at him, he went on, "By the look on Elizabeth's face and her hasty retreat, I'd say Biovolt is a part of thier past they don't want to dig up."

Kai nodded his head. That didn't stop the questions though. "Kai!" He turned his head towards the door of the room. Sarah was standing just inside the frame. "Adam says for you guys to come downstairs. He got some books he wants you to see." Smiling happily, she ran over to and grabbed Kai's hand, pulling him with her.

16161616

Adam sat down next to Kai. He was careful not to come into physical contact with him. There were several picture albums littering the glass table in front of them. Reaching out, he took one and handed it to Kai. He opened it, and Adam pointed to the first picture. It was what Kai assumed to be there parents wedding picture. He explained that there names had been Soichiro and Suki Hiwatari (A/N: I made his mother's name up). Adam continued with several facts about their marriage. Apparently Ronald's son, Donald and his father had been the best of friends. When Donald began dating JoAnn, she had introduced him to Suki.

They had waited a long time to have children. The family had always found it funny. Every time Suki gave birth, JoAnn would a year later. Of course, JoAnn didn't always wait for Suki to give birth. Adam had been an only child for four years before Kai had come into the world. Then about eleven years later they had Sarah. It was shortly after that that they had both died, Sarah barely three months old.

Adam lifted his head slowly, and Kai was surprised when he gave out a small laugh. "You know you were the middle child, and you got looks from both parents. I've always looked just like Dad, and Sarah is the spitting image of Mama. But you, you are a mixture of both. Your face has a combination of looks, and even your hair is two different shades. Your eyes even use to swap colors every year, do they still?"

Kai nodded. They had gone through about five family albums, and Kai felt as though had at least heard of all the family. Adam had mentioned that after the last one, he should know everyone important. His brother had seemed to have lightened up after the battle. Maybe they could finally get along. He glanced around for Sarah, but she wasn't in the room. He took a moment to wonder where she had gone, but no one seemed worried. He turned his attention back to Adam.

"Can I ask you a question?"

At Adam's slow nod, he continued. "I was wondering how these stripes got on my face, and why there on Kay's as well. They've been there for as long as I can remember."

16161616

Mariah's

Mariah got up as Adam began to explain the stripes. She had already heard that part of the story from Kay. _The one piece of information she actually gave me. _Speaking of Kay, Mariah had seen her get up and leave with Sarah after Kai had become engrossed with Adam. She figured Kay had thought no one had noticed them. Mariah walked toward Snickers, who was watering one of the many flowers in the room.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me where Kay and Sarah had gone. I had noticed they had left, and wanted to make sure Sarah was alright." She said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Well, I'm sure she's fine, of Kay would have told me." She stated, but upon seeing Mariah's disappointed face, added, "But I think they went up to the training room Adam and Tyson had battled in."

Thanking her, Mariah began to walk towards the stairs. When she got to the room she heard a familiar sound. _A Beyblade! _Making sure she was concealed, she peeked from behind the door. Sarah was getting ready to launch again. There were several cans lined up in front of her. She let it rip, with Kay standing behind her, arms crossed, observing. Neither appeared to have noticed her. A few of the cans were knocked down, but not many. _She's pretty good for someone her age. _Kay nodded her head and patted her back.

"That's enough for today," She said quietly. To Mariah, she sound like a different person, with the ice gone from her voice. "Go put your blade up, and you can go play with the others." Sarah made a beeline for the cabinet Adam had used. Kay turned slowly toward the door.

"I tend to dislike spies," she said coldly. Mariah felt the air rush from her lungs. How had she noticed her? Taking a deep breath, she stepped around the corner.

"I wasn't spying, really! I had only come to see where you were, and hadn't wanted to interrupt." She said in one breath. Kay merely let out a 'hn' and brushed past her out the door. Mariah followed her back to her roomed, and laid down on the bed. Kay had sat at her desk, and appeared to be working on schematics for a blade. She expected to be told to leave, but Kay never said a word.

The silence getting to her, Mariah finally stated, "I thought all of you had retired."

"Sarah" was Kay's gruff answer. _At least it's something._ It occurred to her that Kay seemed to have a soft spot for Kais tiny sister. _Maybe it's she's not as bad as I thought she was…_

**It was shorter than I had planned. I know this really didn't have enough Kai. I've decided to use Mariah to open Kay's personality to you. I think I'll continue it in the next chapter. Kai is still the MAIN character, but he isn't the only one. I'll put him in more soon I PROMISE. BTW: Kai isn't paranoid, he's just worried about his team. The others are too, but it's his POV.**

__**I hope Kay hasn't come of as a Mary sue (is that what you call them?). She is skilled, but I'm trying to give her flaws. I don't know if I'll even give her a POV yet. **

**Oh, and vote on my profile, kay? I need to know if you want Diachi and Chief. R&R**

**Kyasurin out!**


	6. Lime and Laughter?

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. I really appreciated the reviews! They got me to get off my lazy streak and right another chappie! I hope you all enjoy this one! Btw if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm making Boris extremely evil! I don't know how much Voltaire will be in it. **

Chapter six: Lime and Laughter?

Mariah continued to stare at the ceiling. Kay had been on the computer for several hours now. It annoyed her to no end that someone could be still for so long. She herself didn't even meditate for half this time. The least she could do would be talk, but no! All she got was the typing of a keyboard. Mariah had never felt so invisible.

A nock sounded on the door, but Kay never took her eyes from the computer. _How rood can you get? _Mariah was about to answer when the door opened. Snickers poked her head in and said in a sweet voice. "I thought you were in here Kaiyu." Mariah thought she saw Kay bristle at the name. "I was just wondering if you had wanted to help me do the pickles."

For a moment, Mariah wasn't sure what was going on. Kay was silent, and making no gestures that she was staying or going. Then she heard a sound and glanced at the computer. It said shutting down. Now even though Mariah grew up in a village without modern day technology, she knew what that meant. _So, she's going to go._ The pink haired girl turned to Snickers, who was still waiting at the doorway. She had a pleasant smile on, and seemed to have figured out Kay's answer long before she did. _I guess if she raised Kai, she must have raised Kay too. She must be used to all the cold shoulders, _she thought with a shudder.

Kay stood up slowly and began to walk toward the door. Mariah, not being one to give up, sat up like a light. "Wait! What are you going to do?"

"Pickles," Was the short answer.

"Can I come?" Kay turned around so fast; Mariah wasn't sure when she did it. The glare she leveled on her was suspicious and calculating. She wanted to say it reminded her of Kai, but not this time. No, not this time. She had seen a look like that twice, and they had come form the same man. _Boris!_ Even Tala hadn't been that distrusting when he was under the man's control. The look had sent shivers running down her spine. But just as quickly as it had come, it vanished, being replaced by the same indifferent look. With a simple jerk of her head, she told Mariah she could come.

Surprised at the acceptance, she hopped of the bed and followed the other two women into what she assumed was the kitchen. Besides the fact that it was jumbo sized like the rest of the house, it looked like another kitchen. It had a door that had connected to the entrance way, and another in the back. She glanced over at a huge basket of cucumbers. Having never made pickles before, she briefly wondered what they were for. She didn't have time to wonder long, when Snickers spoke:

"I only have enough ingredients for one batch. If you girls could make that, I'll go get some more, and we'll finish anther day. It'll take most of today for me to find the right stuff. If you need anything at all, ask Nina."

With that, she grabbed a purse and headed out the door. Mariah watched curiously as Kay made her way over to the cabinets, as though she knew exactly what to do. She pulled out two knives and what appeared to be a churn. Then she walked over to the cucumbers. Hoisting them over her shoulder, she jerked her head toward the door in the back. Mariah shot past her and opened it.

When she went out behind Kay, to say she was surprised would be an understatement. It was as though they had stepped back in time. They were in a wooden porch, with a couple rocking chairs on either side of the door. It was elevated about a yard of the ground. Kay waked over, set the basket down, and hung her legs over the side. When Mariah copied her on the other side, she was handed a knife. She looked back at Kay, curious.

"Never made pickles? I thought you come form a village that was made on the old ways." As she spoke, a sneer made its way on her lips, one of her petite fangs gleaming in the light.

Bristling indignantly, Mariah shot back, "We don't exactly do a lot of pickles, okay?"

"Peel the skin off, then cut then into long slices about the length of your hand. Then just put them in the in the churn. That should be simple enough for your tiny brain." The last part was muttered, but Mariah's keen ears heard it. She yanked up a knife and began to peel. "And don't forget to be careful not to…" she was too late. Mariah had already sliced open her finger. Kay sent her a look of disgust, so much like Boris that Mariah froze on the spot. Then the girl got up and walked through the door. Mariah's breath came out in gasps, as she tried to regulate her heartbeat, remembering the day she lost Galux.

Her distress faded when Kay came back in the room, her emotional mask back in place. She sat down with two cloths, one wet, one dry, and a bandage in her hands. She firmly took Mariah's arm, and pulled it so she could see the wound. She washed it, and then said.

"It isn't deep, you'll heel quickly." Drying the spot she tied the bandage and went back to her own cucumber.

They sat in silence for a while. Mariah was contemplating over what she had just witnessed. The girl next to her had held the same air as the evilest man she had ever met. But then, Boris would have never bandaged her hand that way. It was becoming apparent to her that whatever happened to Kai was nothing compared to Kay. She frowned. Kay can't be as bad as she seems. Maybe if she got to know her…

"So…" She said clearing her throat. "Why did you get into this… 'pickling' business."

Kay sighed. "You never give up, do you? When I was little, my grandmother used to let me help her in the kitchen. Even though we had plenty of servants, she always insisted on doing the canning herself. After she died, Snickers continued the habit… for me." She shrugged.

Mariah blinked. Was it just her or was Kay being more open? When the churn was full, Kay got up and carried it inside, sitting it on the island (A/N: table in the middle of kitchen) She went to the cabinet and got out a pan, a quart jar, and what looked like a fifty pound sack of flower. She went over to the sink and filled the gar with water, and poured it in the pan. She repeated the action several times, with Mariah watching confusedly.

"Is there anything I can do?" The neko-jin asked slowly.

Kay looked hesitant for a moment; then pointed at the sack. "Poor the lime in the water, while I get a spoon. Be careful with it. If you disturb the lime up to much, the smoke it creates is very hard to breath, and if there is smoke, try not to inhale it."

Mariah took a deep breath after Kay walked off. _Ok, I can do this._ She kept repeating that in her head as she picked up the sack. She tore the top off, and turned the sack upside down. She wasn't prepared for it to come out so fast. As soon as it hit the water, the powder turned into white smoke. In shock, she dropped the sack, and the rest shot out. The smoke blinded her, and she took several steps back, coughing. When she tried to inhale again the air was so thick, she couldn't get it down. She let out a shriek of fear and stumbled backwards. Before she hit the ground, she felt something grab her shirt and pull her back up. She was yanked forward, and she heard her feet hit wood. Then in a few steps, the wood was gone and she fell. She landed on what felt like grass, and gulped down as much fresh air as she could get in.

When she was able to open her eyes, she glanced to her left. Kay was lying next to her, panting as well. She felt tears come to her eyes, as she took in both of their clothes. Their entire bodies were white, from their heads to their toes. When she glanced at the door, she saw white smoke billowing out. She heard Kay make an odd sound, and turned, ready to face being yelled at for messing up the kitchen. But Kay was quiet, and her mouth seemed to be turning up. She dipped her head down and let out a snort. When she brought her head back up she was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

Stunned, all Mariah could do was stutter, "W-what's so funny?" It took Kay several minutes to calm down enough to talk.

"Y-your fa-face haha is com-completely ha whi-white!" She was laughing so hard, Mariah barely got what she had said. When she did she started chuckling with her.

"Speak for yourself! You look like a ghost!" With that she burst out laughing too. She wasn't sure if it was from the hilarity of it all, or the fact that the only thing she had to do to get Kay to come out of her shell was to cover herself in white powder. On that thought, she nearly fell over from laughter. She couldn't resist asking:

"This doesn't mean I have to do this every time I want to make you laugh." Kay stopped laughing so quickly, it surprised Mariah. She had a blank look on her face for a moment, then understanding washed over her face.

"No, no you don't. I think I might just like you kid." Then she threw her head back and began to laugh even harder than she had been. Mariah managed to smile through her laugher, and then felt the tears running down her face from laughing so hard. She really was coming out of her shell.

16161616

Kai's POV

Everyone in the room jumped when they heard scream. He thought it sounded like Mariah, but wasn't sure. One look at Ray's ashen face confirmed his suspicion. Adam stood up and headed straight for the entranceway. He made a sharp left turn through a door in the wall, and froze when he got through the door. Elizabeth was right behind him, and she non to gently knocked him out of the way. When she let out a gasp, Kai peered around her. The entire room, which appeared to be a kitchen, was covered in white powder.

"What in the world happened in here?!" Elizabeth finally managed to get out. She seemed to be just as shocked as the rest of them, so she had nothing to do with it.

Adam's head turned toward an open door in the back. He turned and began to slowly make his way to the back, as though he was scared of what he was about to find. He glanced at Kai over his shoulder.

"I hope your friend didn't do anything to piss Kay off. There's no telling what she'll do when she's angry. We try our best to avoid her, and she actually likes us"

Kai heard a distressed sound come from behind him, and knew it was Ray. _Damn! _If that brat had done anything to hurt Mariah, there was going to be a fight. He didn't care how nice they had been. Ray would want revenge, and Kai was going to make sure he got it.

When Adam reached the door, he stepped back as though he had been slapped. Kai made short work of pushing him out of the way and stuck his head out of the doorway. What he saw made his jaw drop a little. He heard footsteps and several gasps come from behind him.

Mariah and Kay were in the yard a couple feet from the porch. They were lying on the ground, completely white. Although he doubted that was what had everyone so surprised. No that was the fact that they were both laughing their asses off.

He heard Elizabeth whisper from somewhere behind him, "I haven't heard her laugh like that since she was first taken to Biovolt, and that was over ten long years ago. I just can't believe it!

**That was just mainly a little more introduction on Kay. I promise, I will get to Boris and tell you where that all fits in, just not now. I already have the basic plan in my head, but I'm open to any suggestions! And don't worry, Kai is still the STAR! Lol, more of him to come! R&R!!**

**Kyasurin out!**


	7. You Know Them?

**Hey, guys! Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry for not being quicker. Right after I put up the last chapter, school started, ugh. I've been super busy. Well, u guys don't care about that, so on with the story!!**

Chapter seven: You… Know Them?

Kai watched in amazement as the girl he thought could rival his aloofness, pulled herself shakily off the ground. Her chest was heaving as she tried to hold in the laughter that was fighting so hard to come out. Even though she was able to make it to her feet, she had to balance with her hands on her knees.

Mariah stayed where she was. It appeared that she was short of breath and unable to stand. After a few minutes of watching them as though they had two heads, Ray was able to snap out of his haze. Kai watched with little interest as he took a few steps her way. He stopped, however, as Kay reached toward her. The girl pulled her up with little trouble, though they were both still panting.

After a moment of silence, Kay seemed to gain her composure, and glanced at the people surrounding her. "What are you all looking at?" She snarled, clearly back in her usual mood. "Haven't any of you dumbasses ever seen two people making pickles? She tilted her chin in the air, as though daring anyone to comment. Kai found that even Tyson appeared to realize that that was not a good idea.

Adam, on the other hand, didn't seem as cautious. He casually locked eyes with her and said lazily, "I've watched you and Snickers and you do it plenty of times. I just haven't ever seen it turn you paler than you already are.

Kay didn't appear to be as amused. In a moment she vanished from sight. Everyone gasped at the sudden movement. Kai glanced around, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Well, now you have." The icy voice sent a trimmer down Kai's back as he spun around in time to see Kay appear behind Adam. Adam's face didn't show the surprise he was sure was etched into his own. Instead it showed the unease of someone who wasn't sure what was going to happen in the next few seconds of their life. However, she merely shrugged, and entered the house without a second glance.

"I do wish she wouldn't be that way. All those days at Biovolt gave her the ability to be a bit scary when she wants to." It was Elizabeth that spoke. She had a worried look on her face, as her eyes stayed on the doorway.

Kai was going to ask just how involved with the corporation she had been when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. When he pulled it out, the id said Tala. Flipping the phone open, he snapped a quick "what".

"Hello to you to, Kai." Came Tala's snide voice into his ear.

"This had better be important," Kai snarled into the phone, his patience running thin with the red haired boy.

"I decided to come for a surprise visit, and when I got here, the old man said you were all with your family. I have just one question for you Kai, _**Have you completely lost your mind?!**_" Kai was forced to hold the phone away from his ear as Tala yelled into it.

"Not that I know of. Voltaire's not here and I wanted to know more about my parents. If that qualifies as loosing my mind, then yes, I've gone insane." He managed to reply in an even voice, though he knew Tala could tell it was tight.

Tala grumbled something low, that Kai made out to be 'asshole'. He felt a smirk form on his face at the fact that he had successfully riled the older boy yet again.

"Well, give me the address. At least if you get in trouble, you'll have someone other than your week teammates to back you up."

Kai sighed in annoyance, but gave him the address anyway. He really could use Tala if things got bad. He made a short apology to Elizabeth, asking if she wanted him to call him back, and tell him not to come. She merely shook her head, letting a quick "the more the merrier" before heading inside.

16161616

_A few hours later…_

The entire family was sitting in the living room. Kai had spent more time getting to know them all, and was starting to feel a connection. Kay was the only one he hadn't at least learned one thing about. She had gone to her room, and hadn't come out, even at Elizabeth's soft urgings. She had suggested that Mariah stay down with them, explaining that after showing so much emotion, Kay would need time to think on her own. Reluctantly, Mariah had agreed, and was now sitting close to Ray.

Kai's head popped up when he heard a nock on the door. He glanced down the entranceway, to see Snickers pop out of the kitchen to get the door. He heard her greet someone, and could see Tala's red hair from around her. He watched as she led him into the living room with them. Tala had a large smirk on his face, though it disappeared and he stopped dead, when he caught sight of Adam and the others. He got a look of blank shock and confusion as he looked at them all. Kai remembered that he hadn't explained the situation to him. He felt a sly smirk form, as he got ready to fill him in on just who all of these people were.

Suddenly Elizabeth stood up with a shocked look on her face as well. She turned her face to the ceiling, and in the loudest shout Kai thought he would ever here from her, cried out, "_**Kay, get you ass down here right now!**_"

Kai watched as Tala's eyes opened as wide as they could go. Then he did the last thing Kai would have ever expected him to do. He turned around sharply and shot up the stairs so fast, Kai wasn't sure he had even been there in the first place. The lot of them stood in surprised silence at the action for a while. No one knew quite what to do. Even Adam looked dumbfound for a moment.

Then they heard to people speaking in what seemed to be Russian, though it was to far away for him to be able to make out what they were saying. They one thing he was able to tell was that it was Kay and Tala. Then they heard a strange cry from Kay.

Adam shot for the stairs as though he were being shot at. Kai found himself right on his brothers feet when he hit the stairs. He wasn't sure how he got there, or even when he had started running. He was acting out of reflex, and for some reason he felt that it wasn't for fear for Tala. He could here the others behind them, but they made it to the top of the stairs before the others even reached them. Adam stopped, and stood gaping at something in front of him. Kai managed to push his way passed the older boy, only to stop dead as well.

Tala was standing in front of him, with Kay gripped tightly in his arms. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she had her arms locked around his neck. Her feet were off the ground, though for some reason, Kai felt relief tug at him when he noticed her legs were hanging loosely, not wrapped around him.

She mumbled something in Russian, though from the volume of it, he knew it was meant for Tala only. He suddenly felt a strang, severe need to know what she had said. Knowing his brother had keener hearing than him; he turned and whispered, "What did she say?"

Slowly, Adam turned to him and whispered back, "Oh, Tala, I have missed you so much." For some reason, Kai felt his heart contract.

**Ok, that was **_**really **_**short. I'm sorry. I just felt that this was a good place to stop. I promise, I'll start making them longer. Plz have patience w/ me. This is my very first fic. I have to get over my laziness and write! Plz, keep reading, you're **_**very**_** appreciated! ;) R&R!!**

**Kyasurin out! **


	8. History

Hey guys, I've decided to write another chappie

**Hey guys, I've decided to write another chappie. I know, it's been a while. I have a lot to do in school. Between basketball and my goats I stay busy. I finally got time on a Saturday at 10:46 pm! Sorry if it's not as good as you hoped. I'm kinda sleepy right now, but I'll do my very best!**

Chapter 8: History

Kai was frozen on spot. It seemed like an eternity before Tala finally lowered Kay to the ground. For a moment it seemed as though he didn't know what to do either. He stood there, staring down at her as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Kay had the same hazy expression. The air was thick as the whole room tried to decide what to do. Then a lazy smile slowly made its way onto Tala's face.

"Last I heard you had run away from Biovolt. It was even rumored that Boris had had each of you killed until no one remained." A frown fell across his face as he stated the last sentence. "Why didn't you contact me, Kay? We all thought we'd never see you again. Now here we are, not far from the BBA, and you're living an average, happy, life."

Kay got a defiant look on her face, and took a few steps back from Tala. She gave him one of her famous death glares, although he seemed unfazed. "I didn't contact you because I wanted nothing to do with our old lives. Biovolt is a part of my life I don't care to remember. As for living an average, happy, life, well… I'm living. That's about it." Though she stopped mid story, it was obvious that she didn't intend to go on. Tala seemed sad, but not surprised at all.

"Then, why did you stay with your grandfather if you wanted nothing more to do with your former life."

"That's simple really, there was nowhere we could go that he wouldn't fond us. Don't worry, just because we live with him, doesn't mean we fight with him. I am retired after all."

With that being said, she turned around and shut her door in there faces. Tala seemed stunned at her sudden retreat. He half turned around to give Kai a strange look. Before he could say anything, Elizabeth walked between them.

"Tala, dear, you look very tired. Why don't you let me show you to your room, and you can talk to Kay some more in the morning. We could all use a good nights sleep."

161616161

Kai slipped through the dark halls. At Elizabeth's request, everyone had gone to bed early. He had waited until close to midnight to risk slipping from his room. Even Ray was sleeping soundly in his bed. Kai didn't know why, but there was a burning urge to know just how well his friend knew the young girl that was starting to intrigue him. It kept gnawing at his skin, even as he tried to sleep. Finally, he reached the room Tala was now occupying. The one intended for Mariah.

He chanced a short, sharp knock on the door. The deed was quickly awarded, as the red haired boy quickly swung the door open. He appeared to have expected him, because he stepped aside without so much as an inquiry. Kai made his way over to the bed and sat down without permission. Tala, on the other hand, took a seat the small desk not far away. He sat patiently, waiting for Kai to speak.

"How did you know her?" He was able to breathe out after a moment.

"Biovolt. Same as you. When they said you blocked out your memories of that place, they weren't joking, huh? I can't believe you don't remember any of it Kai. We all grew up together, the Demo Boys and Kay. We were all a team. The best in the league. Then your parents were killed, and you went nuts. You tried to steal Dark Dranzer, and got kicked out. After that, Kay left to. They never did tell us what happened to either of you. I guess now I know." He hung his head in silence as Kai tried to digest the shocking truth he had just been told.

Finally he got up the courage to ask, "Did she, did she love one of us." He knew deep down that the answer was yes. He could feel it right down to the very core. It was just, for some reason, he couldn't place just who. He didn't understand why he felt fear, anger, and betrayal at the though of it being Tala. _What's happening to me!?_

Tala took a deep breath, the let it out. "She loved… you"

He felt his eyes widen and was about to speak, when he heard a loud, angry shriek. He knew it was Kay. Somehow, he felt he could recognize he voice anywhere. But, what had happened to her? He jumped up, an ran from the room. He saw doors opening all down the hallway, but continued to run, focusing on one spot. Kay, down on her knees, shouting as though her entire world had just been taken away from her.

**I know, I know, it was short. Like I said, I was tired. I'll try to do better. How do you guys like the cliffy? What happened to Kay? Well, you'll just have to wait till the next chappie to find out! I'll try really hard to get it up soon! R&R PLZ!! **


	9. The Kidnapping

**Hi everyone, long time no see. I'm back! Not that you really care, lol. I want to clear one thing up before you read the rest of my story. I KNOW that Kai's fins aren't natural in the show. I changed that to benefit my story. I am a huge Beyblade fan, and Kai IS my favorite character. Sorry if I confused anyone. Oh, and this part of the story is **_**not**_** where the last chapter ended. It will be another point of view a few moments before. **

Chapter nine: The Kidnapping

_Mariah's POV_

Mariah watched as Ray and Kai went into their room and the others turned around to go on down the hall. Elizabeth hadn't said what she should do, so she stood there puzzled for a moment. Elizabeth didn't seem like the person to forget, so Mariah figured it would be alright to go on in the room. She reached for the door, but it was stiff, giving her the impression that it was locked. She took a step back, trying to decide what to do.

"Kay, it is Mariah. Everyone else has gone now. I need to get in the room…" Her voice was soft and soothing, as though she were talking to a frightened child. After all, she decided, Kay wasn't one you win over with demands.

The door flew open, making Mariah think she might have done the wrong thing. Kay, however, had a passive face on, and moved gracefully to the side, to allow her entrance. Mariah flashed a soft smile as she entered the room. She went over to the bed and lay down on one side. Kay seemed her usual self, so she decided to see what she could find out.

She glanced over at the young, blue haired girl, trying to decide where to start. Kay was sitting at her desk, as usual. She never got in the bed until Mariah had already gone to sleep, if she did at all. She had been out of the room when Mariah had woken so far. _Maybe she's just one of those people that don't like contact with other humans._ Maybe start things out simple.

"So, the glass figurines, you said they are Russian. Did you get them when you were training there, under Boris?" She attempted to keep the spite from her voice as she spoke the name of the hated Russian. After all, she wanted to sound mildly curious, not harshly skeptical.

"Yes and no." Mariah waited for a moment, hoping she would elaborate. However the girl didn't appear to have the least bit of interest in giving out information for free. Looks like she was going to have to work for it.

"What do you mean? I never was very good at finding the hidden meaning behind a persons answer." She tried to put on her best smile when Kay turned around to face her. She was only rewarded with an indifferent, slightly cold look. That was enough to make her think twice about pushing her for anymore answers.

Kay looked her face over skeptically. She seemed to be weighing her options slowly. Mariah felt herself gulp reflexively, as though she were having a staring contest with the Ice Prince himself. Then Kay's face softened, and a soft sigh escaped her pale blue lips. "Maybe because there never really is a hidden meaning. People tend to mean what they want you to think they mean. Yes, I got them during my training in Russia. No, because I assume you are trying to find out what my relationship with Boris was like. I assure you it was the same as that of Kai and Tala. It was my grandmother, not Boris that gave them to me. She was not only a talented singer, but an excellent glass sculptor as well. She made them all for me."

"So you're saying that you were very close to your grandmother? I'm going to guess this is Ronald's wife."

"You're right, she was Ronald's wife. No, I wasn't close to her. I guess unlike Ronald, I might have loved her. It wasn't a close love, like what I'm sure you have with your grandparents. Mine was more of a political view. What is expected of a grandmother? She didn't really understand. She thought she could buy her way into my favor with expensive gifts. There was only one time she really showed me that she loved me…"

Mariah sat up at this. Maybe they were getting somewhere with this after all. She seemed to be opening up more than she had been. "When was that?"

"That was the day she died."

Mariah felt her heart freeze over. _What in the world is going on? Did she kill her grandmother? _Her look of instant horror must have been written all over her face. For that Mariah truly was sorry. Just the thought of something so malicious made her sick to her stomach.

"It's not what you're thinking. One day, when I was around eight, I broke the rules. This was after Kai had been sent out, and I had turned rebellious, as Boris would say. He had had enough, but I knew too much to just let me walk away. So he decided to just shoot me, and bury me in an unmarked grave. I was ready to go. I lost all reason to live after…"

She trailed off in what seemed to be deep thought. Mariah felt herself breath out a soft, "You poor baby."

"Anyway, my grandmother stumbled in on us. She saw what he was doing just as he was about to shoot. Jumped in front of the bullet, and saved my worthless life. The bullet missed her heart by a hair, which allowed her to live a few seconds. She made me swear two things. To live, to protect Sarah with my life, and to find Kai. I've completed two in a half of my missions. Of course he told me if I ever told anyone what happened, he would kill Sarah. That's why I had to leave. Before I left, he told the entire station that I had killed my grandmother because of reckless abandonment in the training room. I never told anyone outside the family otherwise until now."

Mariah's heart felt like an ice cube. She had known Boris was a madman, but this was beyond cruel. The sight of a tiny eight year old Kay, beautiful blue eyes staring blindly back at cruel violate ones. Her lifeless eyes staring at the dying form of the woman she called her grandmother. Promising huge responsibility to the old woman on her death bed. Sitting there, taking the blame for a murder she never committed. Mariah reached a hand up to her cheeks to find then wet with her own tears. Tears she was crying for a girl she had only just met. Tears that she knew the eight year old had never let fall.

"You said you had completed two in a half out of the three. How do you figure that?"

"I have protected Sarah, and found Kai. The thing is, I'm only half alive…"

As she trailed off, a strange force overtook Mariah. She knew she was gambling with her life at that moment. She got up from the bed in slow motion, and wrapped Kay in a tight hug. She felt the girl in her grasp stiffen to the point she made petrified wood look flexible. Then her body relaxed, and her arms slowly returned the embrace. She seemed afraid, as though the contact was new. After few moments of silence, they both sat on the bed, looking at nothing.

"You know kid; this could be the start of a lasting friendship. Believe me, when I make allies, they can always count on me."

Mariah smiled at her slowly, "The same goes for me." With that the two clasped hands in a gesture of friendship and understanding. Mariah knew, even though they had just met, she could count on the female next to her.

Suddenly, Kay jumped up. She looked alert and worried. There was something in her eyes that made Mariah feel the need to be on watch. She felt as though something was terribly wrong. Kay stood completely still, only her eyes moving in all directions. They were the eyes of a haunted person: someone expecting a ghost to jump out and drag her to the dark underworld. They flicked from side to side so fast, she had trouble following the pupils.

Finally, Mariah got up the nerve to stutter out: "K-kay, iss there, uh, som-something wrong?"

"Sarah!" The words tore from the mouth as Kay raced form the room. Mariah followed her to the child's room. She made it in time to see Kay fling the door open with a bang. She winced, and then looked over the taller girls shoulder. The bed was in a mess, as though there had been a struggle. On the pillow, tied with a tiny purple bow, was a paper note, and a lock of dark blue hair. The tiny parcel of humanity looked bleak and pail against the white of the not. Before she knew what was happening, Kay hit the ground on her knees.

The shriek that tore from her mouth was inhuman. The sound was loud enough to wake the dead, and mournful enough to make them cry. It broke Mariah's heart just to hear the sound from her new friend. She heard more shouts, though none as bad as Kay's. Doors were flung open down the halls, and feet could be heard rushing for them. For Mariah, time was frozen around Kay and herself as the realization began to dawn. Kai's sister had been kidnapped!

**Grr… will I ever have time to right a **_**long**_** chapter?! Maybe as the time progresses. This wasn't really meant to fill you in on Kay's past. It was more to show how evil Boris will be in my story! Bwahahaha. What's gonna happen to Sarah? Will Kay finally live? What was Kai and Kay's relationship before? So many questions. You have to read to get the answers!!! R&R Flames are welcome! It's gonna be a cold winter. They'll go straight into me fireplace, hahahaXD**


	10. Appearances

**Hi guys. Im having terrible writers block on this story. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to give them!**

**Okay, now we're back to the part we left off with Kai.**

Chapter 10: Appearances

Kai felt himself pause. He wasn't sure what was going. He had finally reached Kay, but Mariah was already kneeling beside her, having already come out of her moment of shock. Kai, on the other hand, had just gone into his. There were doors flying open all over the place, but other than that, everything was normal. He glanced around, but nothing immediately popped out at him that could have set the young girl off.

He glanced back down as he saw Mariah make a tiny movement. Kay had stopped her squalling, and was now trying to stand on wobbling legs. Mariah appeared to be keeping a steady hold on her, but on closer inspection, he could see that even her hand was shaking. He listened carefully, but Kay wasn't making a sound. The only proof of her recent hysteria was the silent tears that were making a glistening trail down her already pail skin. She straightened, and even her shaking stopped completely. She pulled slightly out of Mariah's grasp, and was able to stand on her own.

By that time, Elizabeth had made it down the hall to her sister's side. She reached out a slow hand to gently rub her back. "Kay, what…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Kay walked out of her reach without so much as a word. She made her way into the room Kai new to be his sister's. Mariah followed close behind her, her shaking still yet to stop. Kai hesitated, before making his way into the room as well. He allowed his eyes to travel around the room. It was what he imagined an average child's room to be like. The room was painted bright pink, and there were rainbows and other cute things were hanging from the ceiling. There were stuffed animals thrown around the room at various places. The bed had a huge pink bedspread that appeared to have a unicorn on the cover. His view was obstructed because the bed was in a mess. Of course, Kai supposed for most kids that was normal. The only thing missing form the room was Sarah.

He glanced over at Kay and Mariah. They were standing side by side, with Mariah reading something over Kay's shoulder. He took another look at the bed to find that there was a pillow right in the center of the head. On it he saw a purple ribbon and a lock of dark blur hair. He let his eyes travel back to find his friends. They were all standing outside the door, blocked by Elizabeth. She had a worried look on her face, though it would seem she dared not enter. She let out a shaky, "Kay?"

Without any more prompting, Kay began to read the note out loud.

"_I don't like it when people betray me. You should have known that there was nowhere on this earth that you could hide. I told you what would happen if you told anyone. Come home now and no one gets hurt._

_Boris"_

With that, she threw the note on the bed with a look of disgust and hatred. For a moment, that same hatred remained. Then it was gone and was replaced with a look of resignation. She let a long sigh out and sat on the bed. Without any hesitation, Mariah moved and sat on the bed next to her. In another moment, Mackenzie pushed her way past Elizabeth to stand in front of her.

"So what are you gonna do little sister."

Kay let out a deep breath and looked down. "I have no choice. It would appear I'm going to have to go back… I have no other choice but to save Sarah."

"You can't do that! If you go back there, Boris will never let you go again. He'll keep you and Sarah there until you agree to do his damn dirty work for him again! I'm not going to let you do that."

"What does it matter?! The only reason I even live is to take care of Sarah!"

At that moment Mariah took the time to step into the rather loud converse between the two sisters. "That's why we're gonna help you get her back, right Ray?" She turned her pleading yellow eyes on Ray, knowing there was no way he could resist.

"Of course we'll help. This is Kai's little sister we're talking bout. There's no way we can let her stay with Boris." He had entered the room after Elizabeth had finally moved out of the way. He sent a quick look to Kai that dared him to counter.

"Kay," Kai looked around to see Tala step out from behind Ray. "you know I'll always have your back." He looked straight into her eyes, and a silent message seemed to pass between them.

Kay stood up, and let her eyes pass slowly around the room, to land on Kai for a brief moment. She seemed to think things over before continuing. "I'm glad you all support me. Very well, we'll leave as soon as we are ready." She did a slow sweep with her hand and walked out of the room, her four older siblings and Adam following close behind. She paused by the door, and spoke in a soft voice to her younger siblings. "Go back to your rooms; from now until we get back, you are under Snickers watch."

16161616

_Mariah's P.O.V._

Mariah and the others had gone down stairs to wait on the others. She took this brief moment to ponder what they where going to do. They had to go to Russia and rescue Sarah. The only question was, how were they going to do that? Boris ran a topnotch abbey. The security was tight, and had gotten even better since the first world tournament. How were they gonna get in?

At that moment, Kay and the others came down the stairs. Mariah felt a gasp fall from her lips at the sight of them. These weren't the same average family she had seen before. No, now they looked every bit of the champion bladers they clamed to be.

The first place her gaze flickered to was Adam. He had on matching black pants and shirt. The pants were a lot like Kai's, only ragged. The shirt was torn at the sleeves and collar, giving him a slightly wild look. He had on a strange tattered cape that would have looked stupid one anyone else, but gave him an even more menacing look. On his face were four light gray stripes. They were obviously painted on, unlike Kay and Kai's.

Mariah's eyes moved to Mackenzie. She was dressed in navy blue with black high heeled boots and gloves. Her outfit was form fitting, and the cape looked just as menacing as Adam's had. There were four dark gray stripes painted on her face.

Aimee was next. She had on a white jogging suit with quarter inch sleeves and legs. The set was outlined in yellow. Her short hair was pulled into a bun, except for the blue streak. Even though Mariah knew she was one of the more peaceful of the siblings, she had a strangely severe look dressed this way. She had yellow stripes on her face.

Joey, standing beside her looked particularly ragged, with his dark brown pants and lighter shirt torn in several places. He had a white rap over his head, and part of it hung low, completely covering the right side of his face. The deep brown stripes on his left cheek stood out from his face just right.

It was Elizabeth that surprised her. She was dressed in entire pink, getting darker as it went down. The shirt had a very traditional Japanese look. The pants were puffy at the bottom, and stopped about a dollars length from her ankles. There was something tied to her back that looked like a scroll made of cloth. Her hair was completely covered in a pink bandana. Her face looked so weird and harsh with the sharp pink stripes coating it.

Mariah wasn't sure what she had expected Kay to look like. She had been trying to avoid looking at her, fearing what she would see. Now that she had observed every detail of the other, her eyes were forced to move to her friends face. Kay looked like a female version of Kai. Of course, everywhere that was purple on Kai was blue on her. Her pants were low cut and her shirt only covered her breasts. The scarf around her neck, though smaller than Kai's, was every bit as graceful.

Mariah wasn't sure why, but the smooth, tough abs gave her a slight shock. She had several things hooked to her belt, but the thing that drew Mariah's attention the most was the long sward sheath. A shudder shook her body as her mind began to wonder how many peoples blood was on that thing. Mariah shook her head. No, Kay was her friend now; the past was over and done with.

Kay's eyes locked with Tala's. The look that passed between them gave Mariah a sense of foreboding. They looked like they were about to face their worst enemy. Kay lifted her head to stare at each person separately, her ice eyes seeming to pierce the very soul. _Can we do this?_ Was the only thought in Mariah's head as Kay turned silently and headed for the front door.

**I got the appearances out the door. I just have to figure out how exactly I'm going to use the recue event. I'll take any advice. R&R, plz.**


End file.
